


the reason for my smile (is you)

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: momo doesn't know if waking mina up with a kiss is truly a good idea
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	the reason for my smile (is you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wooperskai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/gifts).



> for woopy  
> i'm sorry i'm late, but i really hope you like this  
> happy belated birthday friend <3
> 
> \- unedited

The early morning sun peeks behind the blinds in the room, spreading a hue of yellow across the bed. Two girls remain fast asleep, snuggled against each other amidst the coldness of the morning, one’s head against the other’s chest. Sometime during the night, Momo had tugged all the blankets towards her, resulting in Mina having to cling onto her to stay warm. It’s a surprising change from the usual, where Mina is the one who pulls the blankets. Still, the two managed to stay asleep throughout the night, not even stirring awake _once_ , despite the blanket stealing.

It had been a long evening last night. They’d attended a celebratory party for two of their friends who had just gotten engaged after dating for five years. Anyone could tell that Nayeon and Dahyun were meant to be and they couldn’t be happier for the two of them.

Momo and Mina have been dating for just over two years, moving in towards the end of their second year together. With Mina’s frequent visits (and sleepovers) at Momo’s apartment, it was only obvious that they’d move in to her place. And Momo can say with pride, that it’s the best decision of her life.

Nothing can beat waking up and seeing the love of your life sleeping beside you, serene and beautiful every morning.

Nothing can beat spending hours cuddling and watching movies, sharing shy kisses and having tickle fights on the couch.

Nothing can beat being busy during the day and then coming home to a warm embrace after a working tirelessly for hours.

Nothing can beat living with Mina.

As she stirs awake from sleep, Momo sighs in content. She’s grateful for being given the chance to be where she is. To be able to live comfortably with her paying job _and_ have Mina sleeping in her arms. Seldom Mina ends up being the small spoon but Momo knows she loves it even though she’ll avoid the topic of conversation if she’s ever to bring it to attention. Momo smiles softly as Mina snuggles deeper against her.

She finds it hilarious thinking about how much they’ve changed over the two years. From Momo being shy and a flustered mess trying to talk to Mina at the café she used to work at, to being the one who can make Mina flustered. Though, there are still countless times Mina has the upper hand – but Momo will never mention that to anybody.

Momo, someone who hates coffee, visited Mina at her café and _ordered_ coffee. She had to add about four sachets of sugar into it just to find it bearable enough to drink. Each time Momo reached the counter, she stumbled on her order and ended up paying for something she’d never drink had it not been for the cute barista and cashier behind the counter. It seemed like Mina picked up on this soon enough.

(it was the sight of her pouring plenty of sugar into her coffee that cleared out the confusion for Mina)

She proceeded to suggest one of their sweeter drinks, saving Momo the hassle of drinking something utterly bitter and disgusting. From then on, Mina suggested something different for Momo every day, keeping her sweet tooth in consideration.

How did they end up dating? Well, it was another one of Momo’s tongue tied moments. When Mina had asked her if there was anything she’d like to try, without a single moment of hesitation, Momo had responded with a simple but effective: _you_. It’s cheesy but it’s true and even if Momo wants to live it down, she knows she’ll never be able to. Mina loves to remind her about it on a frequent basis. However, regardless of all the teasing, it was the only time she’s ever been grateful for her flustered state because she scored a date with Mina.

As she looks at the clock, she realises it’s time for her to roll out of bed and prepare breakfast. But, Momo wants to spend a few more moments like this. Wants to take the chance to remind herself that Mina is with her, loves her and cherishes her.

She looks over at Mina. Suddenly, there’s a temptation swarming in a chest. A temptation to wake Mina up with a kiss. She leans down, brushing her lips against Mina’s gently before pulling back and hesitating. What if Mina wants to sleep in some more? Momo doesn’t want to wake her up when she’s feeling like she needs some more rest.

 _But_.

She can also surprise her girlfriend and instead of her cooking alone, Momo can cook breakfast with Mina instead. She’s sure that’ll end up being more chaotic, with the time spent kissing Mina on the countertop instead of actually cooking. It’ll beat having to cook breakfast alone, even if it’ll take hours for them to finish it all.

Again, Momo looks down at Mina. _Do it, do it, do it._ She plants a soft kiss on Mina’s forehead and cheeks, her eyes and nose. She hesitates once more when she hovers above Mina’s lips. It’s tempting, it’s right there. But, Momo retreats and leans back.

Before she can try again, she’s pulled down by the neck of her shirt. Mina kisses her with impatience and urgency. Clearly, she’d been awake the entire time Momo had been considering her dilemma. She’s always being cheeky when they’re alone.

“So, you were awake the whole time?” Momo raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend, who doesn’t even deny it. Mina only shrugs her shoulders. Even has the audacity to look _smug_. How is she both an angel _and_ a devil?

“You were taking too long to kiss me.” Mina huffs, clarifying her decision to pull Momo down to kiss her.

“I was getting there, okay. And I didn’t want to wake you up!” Momo pouts.

“Fine, you big baby.” Mina squishes Momo’s cheeks, much to her demise. “I’ll have you know, I tried my best to wait.”

“Mhmm.” Momo doesn’t believe her words for a single second. “You just wanted to kiss me, I know it.”

Mina’s quiet all of a sudden and Momo chuckles. Quiet Mina means flustered Mina. She takes a peek and is blessed with the sight of Mina’s reddening cheeks. She tries to hide, but Momo is faster, holding onto Mina’s hands. She kisses both cheeks again, wanting to laugh when Mina settles down immediately. Of course, she wants more kisses from Momo.

And Momo isn’t one to deny her wishes.

She kisses every inch of Mina’s face, not leaving a single spot untouched. It’s turns her into a giggling mess, feeling ticklish because of the flurry of kisses. Momo loves hearing her laugh, so she attacks Mina with her fingers too, digging into the side of her ribs.

Soon enough, Mina’s giggling turns into squeals of seeking mercy. Momo is unrelenting when it comes to payback; this is easy for her.

“Do you want me to stop, hmm?” Momo slows down a tad, giving Mina a chance to breathe from the continuous attacks. She lets her hands linger for a few moments more before ceasing completely.

“You’re evil.” Mina grumbles, still trying to normalise her breathing. She glares at Momo but she fails to realise it comes off as cute instead.

“Says the one who pretended to be sleeping to earn more kisses. We both know you’re the eviler one between us, please.” Momo sticks out her tongue as she rolls off the bed. She tugs Mina’s hand, pulling her off the bed with her with some difficulty due to her lack of want to leave bed. Still, Momo is persistent, choosing to carry Mina over her shoulder.

She ignores her squealing as she heads to the bathroom, letting her land on her feet. Once again she’s trying to glare at Momo (and failing).

“Now who’s the baby?” Momo laughs as she puts toothpaste on both of their toothbrushes. Mina rolls her eyes but takes it off Momo, making faces at Momo in their mirror.

Momo is done before Mina and takes the chance to run out of the bathroom before she gets attacked by her girlfriend. She begins to prep their breakfast when she feels arms around her waist. Mina is being a little extra clingy today but Momo isn’t complaining. She pulls Mina’s hands around her a little bit tighter.

“You hold me like this and I won’t go anywhere.” Momo points out.

“Yeah? Where are you planning on going?”

“Back to bed.”

She turns around to face Mina, showing off her apron. _Kiss the chef._ Mina laughs but leans up and kisses Momo anyway.

“Thank you for the encouragement Miss Myoui. I’ll work harder now.”

Somewhere in between making the second omelette, Momo becomes distracted with Mina’s wandering hands. In a quick motion, she faces Mina and lifts her up to the counter, taking her girlfriend by surprise. She rests her hands on either sides of Mina’s waist and leans her forehead against Mina’s.

“You’re awful. I’m going to end up burning something because of you.” Momo groans, placing a hard kiss on Mina’s mouth.

“We’ll just order in later.” Mina suggests before sliding her fingers under the straps of Momo’s apron and tugging her forward.

Safe to say, the second omelette _definitely_ burned and they had to order in lunch.

And, Momo knows never to wake Mina up before she makes their breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
